Catastrophe
by Ryen Francis L
Summary: a little Pre!SpideyPool Fic...hope you like it! Beta'd by the lovely Joschy-no-Eien!
1. Chapter 1

((First Spideypool Fic! pretty sure Deadpool is so OC everyone is gonna hate it, but whatever. Please leave a review, I'll send you a Chimichanga.))

{yellow box (inner thoughts)}  
[white box (voice of reason)]

The street was covered in rubble, and it looked like this all over town. A radical terrorist group, calling themselves "antithesis" had scraped together large, heavily armored doom bots and tried to level an Anarchy symbol on the streets of new york.

"Wade! oh, Wade, thank god!" Peter stumbled closer to the older man and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Deadpool had been searching for Peter for a while, and it was a relief to find him in seemingly one piece. They were only here, in this mess, because the sheer number of bots had necessitated Peters' involvement, and so the mercenary had come to fight as well. Tony and Steve couldn't shadow their son all the time, but Deadpool could. He didn't care about the 'Civilians' that Peters fathers had to save, only the safety of his Spiderman. He had told Peter that it was just for the fun of it, but Wade really was trying to protect him. It was strange for him, feeling so attached to Parker, because that just wasn't him. the Merc with a mouth couldn't - didn't - care for people.

{Oh, are we thinking Petey is special?}

[We seem quite attached to him, don't we?]

Wade hugged him back gently. "Hey, Spidey."

"I'm so glad I found you, I was worried! are you okay?" He lifted his face from Wades' chest and stared up at him, expectantly.

{He's not talking right...}

[Broken jaw?]

Wade ignored the boxes, concentrating on Peter. He didn't seem quite right, that was for sure.

"I'm fine, Healing factor, remember? or did you get hit in the head? I was following you, But we got separated..." the usual snark was missing from his voice, and under his mask concern etched the merc's scarred face. There was blood, dark and solid, soaked through Spiderman's' mask.

{Probably Just a broken nose.}

[last I checked, noses aren't normally located on foreheads.]

{So?}

"I'm okay, now, now that I found you - " he buried his face back into Wade's chest and hot tears soaked through the suits to burn like fire on Wade's skin.

[Well then.]

{Hey, this isn't good. cheer him up, speech bubble.}

Wade grimaced internally at his 'companion' boxes. they weren't very helpful, not when dealing with the young superhero anyway.

"Hey, Petey, come on. I'm supposed to be worried for you, yeah? Don't worry about me - I'll heal. You're the fragile one. Can I see?"

Before Peter could answer, Wade pulled him away from his chest to check him over for damage. Gloved fingers slid over his arms, inspecting his wrists, forearms, shoulders. Nothing but dirt and small cuts, So he reached around and unfastened the mask from the rest of his uniform. He pulled it off gently, careful on the side where blood had soaked through darkly.

"What, happened, Peter?" Peter ducked his head away so that the older man couldn't see the damage, but Wade pulled his head back up.

{Holy crap!}

[He might need to be taken to the hospital.]

{That is not his nose.}

"Peter, what happened?" His voice was stacked with uncharacteristic worry. The younger man was so important to him, so fragile that he wanted to lock him up and never let him out. His left eye was swollen shut, and there was a thick maroon stripe of bruise running from his hairline, which was sticky with blood, all the way to his jaw.

"I think I...ran into something? I'm not sure." His fingers wavered up to his face, brushing along his jaw. He winced sharply and clutched at Deadpools chest.

"I think I broke something."

{No shit, sherlock.]

[Hospital, Wade.]

"Okay, Hospital time." He took Peters hand and looped his other arm around the tiny frame, ready to catch him if he fell. they started back over the street rubble, Slipping on loose chunks of concrete.

"Can we just go home? I'm sure it's not too bad - " Peter stumbled, smacking his shin on a piece of rebar.

"Are you dizzy?" Wade stopped and put both his hands on Peters waist, stabilizing the swaying superhero.

Peter tried nodding, then grimaced. "Yeah. a bit." He held onto Deadpools arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Wade sighed, then scooped up the little hero.

"You have a math test tomorrow, So you had better not have a concussion. Professor Mathews would kill you." He moved quickly, agile even with the Spider man in his arms.

Peter mumbled something into Wades chest, but It was lost.

[He needs to stay awake, he might have a concussion.]

"He was fine just a minute ago."

{Well he's not anymore, is he?}

((I'll write more if Anyone likes it!))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_FYI: this is superhusbands fic where Wade and Peter are younger, 19-20 ish, and Wade is Actually that old. repeat: Wade is only 20 years old. don't like it, oh well. _

Wade had fallen asleep in the chair, his head on the mattress next to Peter's thigh, when Tony and Steve arrived.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Tony swooped in, meaning to grab deadpool and toss him out, but his husband grabbed his arms.

"Shh, Tony. look, Wade loves him as much as we do. Go find Peter's doctor and I'll wake him up and send him home, okay?" always the voice of reason, Steve calmed his husband and sent him out of the room.

"Hi. Wade." He said it just loud enough to rouse the mercenary slightly.

{Tacos?}  
[no. stupid, captain america]

{Fuck.}

He sat up, rolling his neck, cracking the stiff bones. "Hi, Captain!" Wade ran one hand over his head, gripping his neck. "Guess this is the point where you tell me to get out of here, now, before you beat the crap out of me?"

Steve smiled slightly. "No, Deadpool. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your real name, son?"

[Don't tell him.]

"Wade."

[Idiot.]

{Idiot.}

"Okay then, Wade, I guess you know who I am. Lets chat outside, okay?"

Steve waved him towards the door, still smiling slightly.

"But peter - " Wade clutched at the sheets on Peters' bed, but stood up anyway. You did what Captain America asked, no contention.

{Clingy bitch.}

"He will be just fine here, Wade. Tony will be back with a doctor in a minute."

Wade smoothed the covers out and let go, moving reluctantly away.

They sat in the empty waiting room, no one there to be startled by their tactical suits.

"So, Wade, how do you know my son?"

{wait, Whattt?}

[how did we not know this?]

the Merc with a mouth was almost speechless, but he managed to stutter out a surprised "W-w-what? No, no way, uh uh."

He jumped up from the icky plastic hospital chair and stared at the capitain.

"You just all live in the Avengers mansion. Right?"

"No, Wade. Peter is our adopted son, Tony and I. We try to keep it under wraps."

Wade sat back down heavily. 'aaha okay. Peters dads are Capitan America And Iron man."

[can we move on from this now?]

{no! this is a big deal!}

[Now that we think about it, It was pretty obvious.]

"no, white, it wasn't." Wade waved his hand in front of himself, pointing at something Steve couldn't see.

"are you okay, Wade?" the Captain stared at the younger man.

[looking crazy, us.]

"hmm, sorry, cap'n, just fine. What were you asking?" he snapped out of it, and turned back to Steve.

the captain furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything. the file had mentioned that he was...unstable. "How did you meet Peter, Wade?"

"Well, I saw him swinging one night, and I, uh, jumped on him. 'cause it looked fun. and we fell and he broke half my ribs and then my nose punching me."

"You jumped on my son while he was swinging from a spider web?" Steve cocked an eyebrow at Wade, who shrunk away slightly from the intimidating blonde man.

{Shit.}

[You said it first.]

"Yeah...about that, can you give me a minute to come up with something better than that?"


	3. Chapter 3

{Spidey was falling, so we heroically leaped to his rescue and acted as padding for his fall?}

[we were falling and Peter caught us?]{We fell through an interdimensional portal on to Spidey?}

"Actually, we aren't coming up with anything good." Steve nodded gravely.

"Truthfully, Peter already told us how you met. And he explained it in a way that was more in your favor, I think."

"Oh. okay. Wait - Spidey was talking about us?" Wade cocked his head at the Captain, who quickly amended his statement.

"He told us that you two had met, and that you 'hung around' with each other." He did air-quotes for the words "hung around", and rolled his eyes. "Whatever that may mean. So, Wade, where do you go to school?"

{hung around? no one was joking about the out-of-his-time business.}

[He means hang out.]

{oh. I knew that. totally.}

"I'm not in school right now. Graduated from Northtowne High just this last year. No more high school Tacos for me, sadly."

"Any College plans?" Steve eyed the young Merc warily. Just who was Peter hanging out with?

"Nope. See, I'm a Merc. I contract for SHIELD and AIM and a bit of freelance. Heard some Interdimensionals want me too." He grinned at Steve, trying to mask the worry in his eyes.

[We have on a mask.]

{So? he probably has X-ray vision.}

[X-rays don't let people see through fabric.]

{then Cap-o-vision?}

[no.]

"But you are only nineteen!" Steve grimaced. "I didn't know that Fury was hiring minors. What do your parents think about this?"

"Don't know, don't care. Mom is dead, has been for a while, and dad is a - "

[Don't curse the Captain won't like that - ]

"Total ass."

[Of course you did. you had to. Don't listen to the voice of reason, nah.]

{oh, shut up.}

Steve nodded, but still wrinkled his nose at the curse word. "I see."

[See? Offended!]

"So why do you want to - "

Wade was cut off in his question when a nurse came running around the corner, crying. Steve jumped up and moved to the girl, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, brow wrinkling in concern."Are you alright, Miss?"

"C-c-aptain Rogers? Mist-ter Stark would li-ike to see you and hi-im.." she pointed at Wade, who stood up quickly. The young nurse then proceeded to start bawling into her sleeve.

"I'm sorry about Tony, miss. here, sit down." he guided her into a chair. "Just stay here, please."He patted her shoulder gently before striding off down the hall to where Peters room was.

"Does Stark do that to all the nurses?" Wade was nearly jogging to keep up with the super soldier, who took long, swift strides.

"Sadly, yes. It's a skill of his." The room was at the very end of the hallway, and Wade nearly ran into the older man when he stopped his fierce strides to knock softly. The door was swiftly yanked open to reveal Tony Stark in a black T-shirt and pyjama pants. When the call had come to suit up that afternoon, he had still been asleep, working off the previous nights' drinking. He hugged Steve, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Tony was upset looking, and his eyes were red.

The Captains' broad shoulders blocked the doorway, preventing Peter from seeing Wade. "Hi, Pops." Peters' voice was soft, and he sounded pretty worn out. Steve moved out of the doorway to hug his son, and Wade stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind him. Tony gave him a quick glare, but it was promptly forgotten as Peter noticed Wade.

"Wade!" When Peter saw him, he leaned forward towards the merc, carefully wriggling out of his fathers hug. He stretched his arms out to the Merc, who stepped forward to hug the smaller boy.

"You look a lot better, Spidey." Wade pulled back from him and stepped away.

"I feel a lot better, yeah." He blushed slightly, embarrassed in front of his dads. "I didn't know you stayed."


	4. Chapter 4

Wade was spared from responding by the shrill ringing of Tony's phone.

The ring cut off as Jarvis spoke. "Agent Coulson on the line for you, sir."

"Answer it, Tony." Steve looked resigned. He knew that Fury would call a debriefing soon, but he had wanted at least a little more time at the hospital. his husband sighed, but did as he asked.

"What?" Tony spit out at the phone. the nose was muffled, Tony was paranoid about all of his genetically modified colleges hearing abilities. Even Clint - he had wonderful hearing aids. (Tony had made them, of course)

{Guy has a temper on him, thats for sure.}

[Can we try not to end up on the receiving side of it?]

"I am at the hospital, Coulson. I am busy. I will not leave Peter here alone -" the muffled voice cut in, louder, and Tony winced.

{Ha - ha - ha. Are you really that dumb?}

[Point taken. We do seem to end up on the bad side of most superheroes with anger management problems.]

"Okay, Maria, okay! No, I don't need you to put Pepper on the line. Put Coulson back on." there was a pause, then Tony spoke again.

"You are a traitorous ass, Coulson. Don't think that I'll forget this anytime soon." He slammed the phone shut, and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Maria wants us in. And Pepper is there. So we have to go, because everyone wants to yell at us."

"Alright then." Steve paused and moved to the side of the bed opposite Wade.

"Peter, I'm sorry, we will be back in the morning. Just rest, okay? I'm so proud of you. I love you." Steve brushed the hair lovingly off his son's forehead and turned to Wade, who was fidgeting in the background, as Tony started to gather his tech and his suit.

"It was nice to meet you Wade, and I hope we will be talking again soon." he glanced at Peter, who was enraptured by his father, looking like a little boy.

{He likes us!}

[He is just being polite. No one likes us.]

{Spidey likes us!}

[Peter doesn't count.]

"Would you mind staying the night with -"

"No!" Tony spun around and gaped, wide eyed, at Steve.

{He might be a problem.}

[Obviously.]

{Crap.}

"I will not leave Peter here with this crazy - "

"He isn't crazy, Tony, he's a nice young man. "

{Oooh, thats funny.}

At this, Wade had to laugh, and even Peter cracked a grin. "Sir, I'm crazier than a bag of cats. But I wouldn't do anything to Petey." Wade looked at the smaller boy. "And anyway, he seems to handle getting hurt all by himself."

[You have no social tact.]

{Nope!}

Wade grinned as Tony's scowl deepened. "I don't trust you, Wade. So get out."

Steve placed a hand on his husbands shoulder. "Tony, Peter is grown up. Can we just ask him?" His tone was pleasant and calm, but Tony didn't fall for it.

"No. Wade isn't staying." Peter leaned forward slightly and brushed gently along the merc's arm. Wade turned, and Peter grabbed his wrist.

{He wants us to stay!}

"Please, Daddy?" He sounded so young, the drugs in his system and lack of rest affecting him strongly in his battered state. But it did the trick - Tony melted.

[Peter has quite the hold over Tony.]

{And quite the hold over us.}

{We aren't going to be able to leave him, are we?}

"Okay, fine, Peter. Sure thing." Then he narrowed his eyes at Wade, and his voice was not kind.

{Danger glare! run?}

[No.]

{Please?}

"But you -" He jabbed one finger sharply at Wade, growling, "You had better not even think of doing anything stupid. I'll have Jarvis monitoring the whole time."

{Oooh, an audience. bow chika bow wow.}

[Shut up. We are trying not to die, remember?]

{Aww, no fun.}

"Okay, yes sir, not to worry! Going to be perfectly good!" Wade squeaked out. Peter deliriously laughed and squeezed his fingers.

{What the hell was that?}

[We squeaked.]

{You thinking what I'm thinking?}

[Of course.]

{Time to hand in the Man-Card then.}

"Hey! the dude is fucking scary!" Wade whispered.

"What?"Tony raised his eyebrows at the young mans whispers, his voice quite like a growl.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Nothing at all! Not me!"

[Shut up, please.] the white box said, as Tony echoed the sentiment.

"Just shut up, Wade."

Steve sighed and took Tony's hand, trying to pull him out of the room. "Lets go, Tony."

Tony grumbled a bit, but picked up his bag and allowed himself to be propelled out of the room. Wade shrunk back against the bed as the left, each kissing Peters' forehead before they disappeared into the hall.

As the door clicked shut, Peter tugged on his hand. "I'm glad daddy let you stay." His delirious smile and wide eyes making him seem so innocent.

{The drugs really did a number to his mental faculties. So vulnerable. think of what we could get away with.}

[We are protecting the little drugged up spider. not exploiting him.]

{Yeah but - }

[Protecting him from himself and everyone else is priority one.]

{So much work. and look at him.}

[Yeah, we messed up.]

{Completely.}

"Yeah, me too Petey." He smiled, happy, and Peter could tell, even with Wade's mask on, and smiled back.

{Hey, Monopoly!}

"Monopoly?" Wade looked confused.

[Where the hell did that thought come from?]

"Monopoly!" Peter enthused.

{On the shelf over there!}

"Monopoly please Wade?" His eyes glimmered, and he grinned in that loopy lopsided way that made Wades heart melt.

{We have a heart?}

[Just go with it.]

"Okay Petey. But I get to be the little dog."


End file.
